


Pedido desde el más allá

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguien tiene un trabajo para Ban durante la noche de Halloween, pero no involucra recuperar algo y para que lo acepte tiene que convencerlo primero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedido desde el más allá

Como todos saben, Midou Ban es un experto en pesadillas.

Él sólo necesita mirar a alguien a los ojos para usar su "Jagan" y así mostrarle un minuto que puede parecer una eternidad lleno de imágenes tan reales que pueden hacer que incluso el más valiente sucumba.

Midou Ban también puede usar ese mismo poder para mostrar sueños que pueden hacer a alguien feliz y quienes los han visto pueden asegurar que la propia imaginación de Ban influye en ellas.

Eso no es algo malo, en realidad.

Ban tiene un talento para saber qué es lo que una persona quiere, en especial lo que los hombres quieren. Por algo los que han sufrido una "distracción" gracias a su habilidad no pueden negar que harían lo que fuera porque ese minuto que sobrepasó todo lo que alguna vez habían imaginado fuese realidad, aun si eso significa perder sus empleos como guardias al dejar que dos hombres se infiltraran y se llevasen algo con ellos, causando caos y destrucción en el proceso.

Pero eso también significa que las pesadillas que muestra también son suyas.

Tal vez para él no son pesadillas y son simples imágenes de lo que él cree que sería peor en esa situación, pero en más de una ocasión ha incluido algo inusual e irreal, como un muerto levantándose en busca de venganza y que no se detiene aunque reciba cientos de disparos y su piel se esté cayendo en pedazos, dejando sus huesos visibles y haciendo con eso más evidente que no se trata de un ser que un humano pueda detener.

Todo eso lo hace un experto en pesadillas y por eso él está convencido de que esas criaturas no son reales.

Los muertos no pueden levantarse una vez su corazón deja de latir, tal como no existe ningún ser que necesite beber sangre para vivir —aunque Ban también conoce un par de dementes que parecen necesitar derramar sangre ajena para hacerlo– y los únicos demonios reales son humanos y no torturan almas sino los cuerpos y las mentes de otros humanos.

Esos simples hechos hacen que Halloween sea, para él, una festividad ridícula que además sólo trae clientes igual de ridículos que además pagan poco.

Como las señoras que pierden de vista a sus hijos entre un montón de niños disfrazados y que no pueden encontrarlos porque son incapaces de recordar el disfraz que están usando y sus hijos prefieren seguir pidiendo dulces en lugar de responder los gritos de sus madres.

Pero lo peor para él son los niños insolentes que van a pedirles que recuperen sus dulces de manos de algún grandullón y a cambio les ofrecen un par de monedas que no alcanzan ni para un jugo.

Nada de eso es un secreto y él cree que quienes lo conocen, como su compañero Amano Ginji, deberían saberlo a la perfección y no sugerirle que ayuden a Natsumi a decorar Honky Tonk para la fecha a cambio de nada.

Claro que un incidente así y esa estúpida fecha no es suficiente para aguar su ánimo, no cuando por fin, luego de meses, puede dormir en una cama que además es exclusiva para él.

Hay una parte de él que extraña a Ginji cuando éste está en otra cama _y_ en otra habitación, pero no todos los días puede dormir sin una palanca de cambios en su costado y los codos de Ginji en su estómago, por lo que no piensa dejar que ese sentimentalismo —que no piensa aceptar, de todas formas— le impida disfrutar de esta rara ocasión.

Y esa es la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora.

Ban está en la cama, tiene sus ojos cerrados y aunque es casi media noche todavía no ha conseguido quedarse dormido por ninguna razón en particular.

No es que la cama sea demasiado estrecha o demasiado dura o que hayan demasiados ruidos a su alrededor que lo hacen pensar que Ginji está levantado, pero igualmente Ban les echa la culpa hasta que encuentra un culpable más real: una corriente de aire que hace que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se ericen.

—¿Qué otra cosa podíamos esperar por el precio? —bufa en voz alta para sí mismo y se niega a abrir los ojos y levantarse a buscar de dónde proviene.

Es cierto, al fin de cuentas, que consiguieron el apartamento a un precio de regalo y que por los años que han pasado desde que fue construido seguramente está lleno de grietas y si quisiera taparlas ahora se le iría toda la noche en ello.

Lo que él no sabe todavía es que esta corriente de aire en particular no tiene nada que ver con el estado de la edificación, sino de la ventana que algo abrió para darse entrada. Y ese algo esperó hasta que el reloj anunciase que ya es media noche para hacérselo saber.

—Midou Ban.

El llamado Midou Ban, poseedor del Jagan y experto en pesadillas ya había comenzado a sentir algo de somnolencia, así que al escuchar la voz de una mujer pronunciar su nombre asume la explicación más normal: al fin ha logrado dormirse y está a las puertas de un sueño que no ha tenido hace mucho tiempo por culpa de Ginji.

—Midou Ban.

Pero, en lugar de comenzar a ver a una voluptuosa mujer, tras sus párpados sólo hay oscuridad, el tono de la voz carece de sensualidad y encima de todo lo está llamando por su nombre completo en lugar de "Ban-sama" y lo único que —según él– explica que ni siquiera haya comenzado a calentarse ante la perspectiva de un sueño húmedo, normal para cualquier hombre de su edad, es que Ginji ya lo arruinó por completo.

—Midou Ban.

Ese es el punto que Ban acepta que puede haber otra explicación, por lo que abre sus ojos y se levanta de un salto, alejándose de la ventana ahora abierta, el lugar del que proviene la voz, y se pone en guardia y luego vuelve a dudar.

Frente a él realmente hay una mujer de busto generoso —y totalmente desnudo– y altura exagerada, pero en lugar de brazos parece tener alas e incluso de la cintura para abajo parece ser un ave de plumas relucientes.

Tal vez, piensa viéndola, los recuerdos de sus sueños húmedos durante su juventud, la fecha y estúpido catálogo de disfraces que ojeó se mezclaron en su subconsciente y formaron un bizarro sueño que se siente tan real como si fuese producido por su Jagan.

Eso tiene tanto sentido que Ban sonríe y como no quiere agotarse con un bizarro sueño lúcido dice:

—Vete a una fiesta de disfraces en la cabeza de otro.

Para la criatura, que podemos llamar "la Harpía", tales palabras y tal reacción son inauditas.

Ella ha vivido por muchos años y en sus innumerables encuentros con humanos rara vez ha recibido más que miedo, a veces expresado con gritos, otras con intentos de huir y otras con ataques violentos que ella siempre ha detenido destrozando al humano con sus garras.

En el mundo moderno, del cual se ha ocultado en los bosques montañosos de otro continente, son más los que reaccionan con temerosa incredulidad o incluso cierta curiosidad, pero no con indiferencia burlona como acaba de hacer Midou Ban, el hombre al que el espíritu de la que puede considerar una vieja amiga le ha pedido que le pase un mensaje.

Por eso la Harpía ignora su propia curiosidad y aunque no puede controlar el instinto de inclinar su cabeza a un lado no le pregunta el porqué de su reacción.

—Esto no es un disfraz —afirma seriamente, sacudiendo sus alas —sólo un poco, porque en la pequeña habitación de aquel edificio humano no puede hacer mucho más— y golpeando el suelo con una de sus garras.

—Claro y yo estoy despierto —contesta Ban con sarcasmo, mientras comienza a palpar sus bolsillos en busca de un cigarrillo.

—Lo estás.

—Ajá —resopla Ban, todavía más interesado en encontrar un cigarrillo que en las palabras de la Harpía.

Él sabe mejor que nadie que en un sueño no hay nada que pueda probar que no se está despierto, tal como no hay forma de probar que, sin importar lo irreal que sea, una ilusión no es real y es por eso que aun sabiendo de qué se trata es casi imposible escapar de una.

La Harpía, por otro lado, no puede comprender lo que pasa por la cabeza del hombre frente a ella, pero considera un favor algo más importante que descubrir los misterios de la humanidad, por lo que se limita ha buscar una forma de que Midou Ban le preste atención.

—Puedo probarlo —dice al tiempo que usa sus garras para golpear el suelo una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza.

Este es un buen momento para señalar un hecho: como ya lo he dicho Midou Ban es un experto en pesadillas y posee el Jagan. Además de eso es un genio luchador y también tiene cientos de otras habilidades, desde artísticas hasta más prácticas para la vida diaria; pero hay algo que no es: paciente.

Durante una batalla puede no parecerlo ya que rara vez cae ante obvias provocaciones y sabe esperar hasta el momento adecuado para atacar. Aun así eso se debe enteramente a su talento.

En una situación más mundana, como lo es una comida en el Honky Tonk o una emboscada necesaria para recuperar algo, su falta de paciencia se hace evidente de las formas más inesperadas y pueden ir desde atacar la comida en el plato de alguien más antes que la suya o yendo directo al peligro en un plan cuya eficacia es dudosa.

Y en esta situación es igual.

Él quiere descansar o al menos dormir bien, no pasar la noche en un sueño que podría ser cercano a una pesadilla en el que no puede siquiera relajarse fumando debido a que lo único en sus bolsillos parece ser su encendedor y unas pocas monedas.

—Está bien, está bien —pronuncia exasperado—. Eres real... ¿y esos grandes senos? ¡Ah, Hevn! ¿Contenta? Ahora lárgate.

La Harpía inclina su cabeza una vez más al escucharlo, ya que el llamado Midou Ban sigue actuando de una manera anormal.

Sabe, porque el espíritu de su amiga se lo advirtió, que él es un hombre terco y que no acepta ningún hecho hasta que no tiene verdadera necesidad de hacerlo y por eso podría pasar toda la noche intentando convencerlo de su existencia sin ningún resultado.

Pero por suerte ella no está ahí para eso, sino para pasarle un mensaje.

Mientras lamenta que la estreches del lugar le impida desplegar sus alas, la Harpía sacude las sacude de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, para lanzar algunas de sus plumas en dirección a Ban.

El repentino ataque sobresalta a Ban, pero sus reflejos le permiten usar su brazo izquierdo para bloquear y desviar los proyectiles hacia la pared.

En una situación normal, después de eso Ban habría contestado el ataque o dicho algo, pero hay una cosa que se lo impide: el dolor en su brazo izquierdo, en el cual ahora hay tres cortes sangrantes.

—¿Qué demonios...? —murmura para sí mismo, pero poco a poco comienza a salir de la sorpresa.

La primera conclusión a la que llega es que las plumas obviamente no son plumas y por la forma en que las sintió sólo puede asumir que están hechas de metal. Una nueva aleación o una vieja ligeramente modificada, liviana y flexible pero resistente.

La segunda es que por eso, en la remota posibilidad de que no esté soñando, la persona —humana, por mucho que no lo parezca— simplemente hace parte de los fenómenos que disfrutan alterando su cuerpo.

La Harpía, por su parte, está satisfecha de que el humano ya no se vea indiferente y toma eso como la oportunidad de ser escuchada.

—Se acerca el Samhain —dice—. Y hay los que usan el poder de ese día para...

—¡Deja esa basura! —interrumpe Ban y el silencio llena la habitación por unos segundos—. No me interesan los cuentos de viejas.

Como todos se darán cuenta, las palabras de la Harpía afectaron a Ban.

La razón es simple: él ha escuchado ese tipo de historias innumerables veces, sabe de las tradiciones de la fecha y también del poder de la llamada magia.

En cierta forma, si nos remontamos a los siglos de historia tras su Jagan, él mismo la usa y es por eso mismo que a él no le gusta creer en ella.

Los poderes tras la llamada magia no provienen de tratos con demonios ni espíritus y los objetos a los que se les atribuyen poderes fuera de este mundo son en realidad objetos hechos con materiales poco conocidos provenientes de este mismo mundo.

—En una fecha como esa —continúa la Harpía, ignorando las palabras de Ban— los huesos de una bruja corren peligro...

Ban la interrumpe nuevamente, pero esta vez no con palabras sino lanzándose a atacarla.

Su velocidad, como siempre, es remarcable, pero la de la Harpía no se queda atrás y a pesar de su gran tamaño en cuestión de segundos sale por la ventana y con alivio despliega sus alas para sostenerse en el aire a una distancia suficiente para que Ban no pueda alcanzarla.

—Es necesario que cuides la tumba de tu abuela —finaliza—. Ella necesita tu ayuda.

Y sin más la Harpía emprende vuelo. Ella ya cumplió con decir el mensaje, al fin de cuentas, y el viaje de regreso a casa es largo.

—¿Y quién demonios va a creer eso, idiota? —grita Ban desde la ventana—. ¡Cobarde! ¡Vuelve aquí y revelaré tus trucos!

El decir todo eso no tiene un propósito aparte de desahogarse un poco ya que ahora, viendo a la criatura volar, está completamente convencido de que está en un sueño y ni siquiera se había equivocado al pensar en los elementos qué había influenciado a su subconsciente.

Realmente es culpa de la fecha, piensa mientras cierra la ventana y regresa a la cama, de lo contrario su subconsciente no habría recordado las historias que escuchó de niño.

 

* * *

 

—Ban-chan, ¿qué te pasó en tu brazo?

Cuando Ginji ve a Ban por primera vez en la mañana lo primero que nota son los tres cortes en su brazo izquierdo, luego también se da cuenta de sus ojeras y además de que no parece haberlo escuchado.

—Ban-chan... —repite, preocupado al no obtener respuesta y toca uno de los hombros de Ban con su mano derecha.

La reacción es instantánea. Ban se tensa, atrapa su mano y entrecierra sus ojos mientras se gira hacia él, pero al verlo su expresión se suaviza, le sonríe por un segundo y luego de un corto apretón suelta su mano.

—Ah, Ginji —dice Ban, parándose y encaminándose hacia la puerta de inmediato—, al fin despiertas. Vámonos ya que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Probablemente esas palabras le habrían parecido normales a la mayoría, pero Ginji conoce a Ban demasiado bien.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta con seriedad, deteniéndose.

Sus dudas no se deben sólo a que normalmente Ban lo habría despertado inclementemente a la hora que fuese para que fuesen a comer algo y Ban parece entenderlo porque también frena sus pasos y suspira.

—¿Esto? —Ban señala sus heridas y Ginji asiente con su cabeza—. Anoche me rasguñé, no es nada grave.

Es fácil dudar ante esas palabras, pero Ban estaba hablando con sinceridad.

Él sabe mejor que nadie que si una ilusión —desde una creada por su Jagan hasta una creada por una compleja computadora capaz de producir una _real_ realidad virtual— es suficientemente fuerte puede convencer a la mente de cualquiera de que esa es la realidad.

Por es perfectamente posible eso terminar con alguna herida —o incluso muerto– debido a una y el sueño de la noche anterior había sido demasiado real, por lo que para él tiene sentido que los cortes se hayan hecho realidad.

Lo que no tiene explicación y lo que lo había preocupado y distraído hasta el punto de no notar a Ginji son los tres objetos de metal en forma de pluma que había encontrado incrustados en la pared.

Tal vez habían estado desde el comienzo ahí y sólo su subconsciente las había notado e incluido en el sueño por alguna razón, pero aunque es posible Ban no está convencido.

Ginji, por su parte, cree que Ban está diciendo la verdad sobre sus heridas pero también está omitiendo algo.

—¿No dormiste bien? —pregunta en voz baja y luego de un segundo se le ocurre una idea.

Ban había estado de un humor particularmente malo el día anterior e incluso le había impedido ayudarle a Natsumi, aun cuando seguramente ella les habría dado una pizza o un par de sánduches en agradecimiento. Sumando eso y el que parecía no haber dormido mucho y que había sido tan torpe como para lastimarse a sí mismo...

—Ban-chan... no puede ser... —dice, abriendo sus ojos por completo y mirándolo como si el que estuviese frente a él no fuese realmente Ban.

—¿Qué pasa, Ginji? —pronuncia Ban, alzando una ceja.

—¿Le temes a la noche de brujas? —Ginji cuestiona rápidamente—. Por eso no quieres que decoren Honky Tonk y...

—¿¡Qué estupideces estás diciendo!? —lo interrumpe Ban bruscamente. Él había comenzado a sentir curiosidad por lo que fuese que estuviese pasando por la cabeza de su compañero, pero lo último que había esperado era escuchar algo así—. Vamos ya o me voy sin ti.

Ban no espera a que Ginji responda y camina hasta la puerta del pequeño y viejo apartamento, sacando desde ya la llaves de su auto e ignorando el "¡Espera, Ban-chan!" tras su espalda.

Así Midou Ban evita hablar lo que creía haber soñado la noche anterior con su compañero.

 

* * *

 

Pero evitar hablar no significa poder evadir lo sucedido o no pensar en ello y esa noche, horas antes de que el día llegase a su fin, Ban sale solo del apartamento.

No porque no pueda dormir porque tenga miedo —estúpido Ginji y sus ideas, piensa— sino porque él cree que caminar lo ayudará a dormir mejor, sin extraños sueños demasiado reales.

Aun así, más que caminar es el fumar lo que lo relaja.

Cada calada aleja más y más de su mente la razón por la que no está disfrutando de la cama en la que quién sabe por cuánto tiempo podrá dormir y cuando pisa la colilla y se dispone a regresar ya ni siquiera está molesto con Ginji.

El día sin duda habría tenido un final feliz para Ban si justo en ese momento alguien no hubiese pronunciado su nombre.

—Midou Ban.

La voz —de mujer, nota Ban— tiene un tono monótono que lo hace fruncir el ceño de reflejo y el que use su nombre completo lo hace recordar de inmediato en la noche anterior.

Ban da vuelta en sus talones y sólo ve a una figura femenina vestida con una túnica negra y con su rostro oscurecido por una capucha del mismo color.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —pregunta de mal humor.

—Midou Ban —repite la mujer sin que su voz refleje ningún tipo de emoción—, la fecha se acerca.

Esas palabras encajan perfectamente con las de la noche anterior y Ban está seguro de no haber ido a la cama en ningún momento, por lo que viendo de reojo las heridas todavía presentes en su brazo izquierdo acepta consigo mismo que la noche anterior fue real.

Por alguna razón tal pensamiento lo alivia y hace que le sonría con ironía a la mujer frente a sí.

—¿Así que eres compañera del fenómeno de anoche? —dice—. No sé que están planeando, ¿pero creen que voy a creer todas esas tonterías?

—Como el único poseedor del ojo maligno —continua la mujer, como si no lo hubiese escuchado—, es tu deber...

—Ya cállate —ordena Ban y arremete contra ella.

Ella, a quien por conveniencia llamaremos "la Bruja", no se sorprende antes eso y se mueve a otro lugar, algo alejado de Ban.

Desde un comienzo ella no lo buscó para pelear, sino para asegurarse de que él entienda el mensaje que la Harpía se encargó de decirle. Es su forma de pagar una vieja deuda y de poner de su parte para que los poderosos huesos de una igualmente poderosa bruja no caigan en manos equivocados.

Sabe que, debido a la profesión de Ban, sería más fácil pedirle que los recuperara aun antes de que los robasen, pero también están consciente de que para ese entonces podría ser demasiado tarde.

—Sabes que lo es —continúa la Bruja y Ban bufa.

Él ahora está convencido de que todo es una elaborada broma. Ya antes ha dudado y casi caído en un engaño ajeno, como la vez en que Clayman usó sus máscaras para hacer que él y Ginji creyesen que era Himiko la que conducía, y está seguro de que esta vez es lo mismo.

La mujer frente a él puede ser una máquina o estar siendo controlada por una, si es que en realidad no está usando el efecto producido por alguna droga, por eso su velocidad se puede comparar a la suya.

Pero que sea comparable no la hace más rápida y Ban sólo tiene que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para alcanzarla antes de que ella se vuelva a alejar.

—¡Te tengo! —anuncia triunfante, pero al cerrar su mano sólo la túnica está en esta y no hay ninguna mujer en las cercanías.

La Bruja estaba esperando justo eso por lo que sonríe y desde el lejano lugar en el que su verdadero cuerpo está le envía unas últimas palabras.

—No lo olvides, Midou Ban. Debes ir antes de la noche del Samhain.

 

* * *

 

Como ya he mencionado incontables veces, Midou Ban es un experto en pesadillas

Además de eso, conoce por experiencia propia cientos de trucos que pueden hacer que algo imposible parezca real y nadie dude de ello. Pero también sabe que tras lo oculto hay más que trucos baratos, aunque eso no es algo que le guste aceptar y que en general ha escuchado más que experimentado.

Es por eso que no está dispuesto a aceptar los dos encuentros de las noches anteriores.

Tiene que haber algo tras la criatura y la voz aparentemente proveniente de una figura inexistente, piensa desde que amanece hasta que llega la noche, ignorando a Ginji durante este tiempo y casi fallando en el único —fácil, mal pagado y humillante por la forma en que el maldito gato que debían recuperar huía de ellos antes de que él pudiese usar su Jagan para evitar justamente eso— trabajo del día.

Y cuando llega la noche decide esperar.

Lo hace solo, en parte porque es su problema y en parte porque no quiere que Ginji sepa lo que está pasando hasta que él mismo lo tenga claro.

Ban pasa las horas fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, atento a sus alrededores, mas cuando luego de lo que parecen horas de silencio escucha el sonido de pasos acercándose los ignora.

Hasta el momento lo ha visitado una criatura voladora y alguien que realmente no había estado allí, por lo que lo último que pasa por su cabeza es que esta vez alguien —o algo— vendría a él de una forma tan _humana_ como caminando, pero cuando la persona llega a su lado le prueba que se equivoca.

—Ban.

No ha escuchado esa voz en tantos años que Ban sólo acierta en dejar caer su cigarrillo recién prendido y antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la persona a su lado se pregunta si en algún momento se quedó dormido y está soñando, pero al verlo descarta esa posibilidad.

Ban está seguro que de estar en medio de un buen sueño él le estaría sonriendo como en los viejos tiempos y Himiko estaría tras él y si se tratase de un mal sueño Yamato estaría a sus pies, muerto.

Pero lo que ve no es ese horrible momento que nunca podrá olvidar, ni un recuerdo de la época en que fue feliz por primera vez.

—Yamato... —murmura, porque algo dentro de él lo inclina a creer que frente a él está Yamato, aun cuando es imposible reconocerlo así, con su piel descompuesta apenas cubierta por una camisa y un pantalón, sus ojos hundidos y huesos visibles en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Esto es mucho más imposible de creer, más cercano a las pesadillas que él a veces muestra usando su Jagan y por alguna razón eso hace que no pueda pensar que se trata de un truco.

—Nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver así —ríe Yamato y Ban lo observa sin siquiera parpadear a pesar de su horripilante apariencia.

—Esto no es... —murmura y entendiendo lo que quiere decir, Yamato mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente de una forma lenta e inhumana, causando que los pedazos de piel en su rostro tiemblen, como si el movimiento estuviese a punto de hacer que se desprendiesen definitivamente.

—Me temo que no —dice con seriedad pero luego añade en un tono casi jocoso, señalando la cajetilla de cigarrillos en el bolsillo de la camisa de Ban—: Si lo fuese te pediría uno.

Ban sonríe fugazmente y si necesitase —y pudiese— respirar, Yamato habría dejado escapar un suspiro con alivio.

Regresar al mundo de los vivos cuando él mismo ha estado _y sigue_ muerto es una experiencia que dista de ser agradable e incluso por la expresión de quien se había encargado de regresar su conciencia temporalmente a su cuerpo, sabe que el panorama para los demás tampoco es mejor.

Que Ban lo acepte, no se vea aterrado y actúe casi normalmente, salvo por su aire nostálgico y sorpresa inicial, es un verdadero consuelo.

—Estás aquí por...

—Sí —lo interrumpe Yamato. No quiere responder cientos de preguntas y dar explicaciones, por lo que prefiere ir al grano—: Por eso me trajeron aquí.

Ban asiente.

Ya no se siente capaz de negar más la realidad de los dos encuentros pasados y el actual, por lo que prende un nuevo cigarrillo y toma una calada lentamente, dejando su mente en blanco. Sabe que es hora de pensar en el mensaje que escuchó desde el primer día, pero por ahora quiere relajarse antes de aceptar lo que tendrá que hacer.

—¿Y Himiko? —pregunta Yamato una vez silencio continúa, queriendo aprovechar su corta estadía para preguntar por su hermana, porque desde el más allá lo único que ha conseguido saber es que ella está viva.

—Tan bien como siempre —afirma Ban y luego de pensarlo por un segundo añade con una expresión victoriosa—: y ya no está intentando matarme.

—Ban... —El comentario casi alegre, pero Yamato siente una especie de presión que no proviene exactamente de su pecho, porque aunque pueda mover su cuerpo no siente nada proveniente de él—. Siento haberte hecho pasar por eso...

—Yo soy el que debería... —lo interrumpe Ban, chasqueando su lengua—. Por haberte...

—Hiciste lo correcto.

El intercambio de disculpas hace que ambos sonrían, Ban con una expresión extrañamente suave y Yamato con una mueca que haría que casi cualquiera huyese al verlo.

—No debería estar mucho tiempo aquí —dice Yamato inmediatamente después, antes de que el silencio se extienda—. No creo que nadie quiera verme así.

—Yamato... —Aunque el comentario es acompañado por una risa hace que Ban sienta la necesidad de decir algo más, aun cuando normalmente no le gusta aceptar algo así—, me alegra verte.

—A mi también —afirma Yamato—. Pero preferiría no tener que volver de esta forma.

El comentario hace que Ban bufe, deje caer el cigarrillo y lo pise con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ya entendí.

No le agrada aceptar las historias de viejas que su abuela le relató de niño, no quiere actuar de acuerdo a ellas y mucho menos quiere encargarse de un trabajo que no le dará ni para la gasolina, pero ya ha tenido suficientes visitas y ver a su amigo —y no querer hacerlo pasar por algo peor— es suficiente para que ceda.

 

* * *

 

La serie de actos extraños de Ban hacen que Ginji sólo se sienta capaz de observarlo con confusión desde que se despierta hasta que se bajan del auto y entran a Honky Tonk.

—Lo digo en serio, Ginji —afirma Ban por tercera vez en la mañana, pasando su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros y sonriéndole—. Te mostraré lo que es una verdadera fiesta de Halloween en las montañas de Harz.

—Pero tú no... —pronuncia Ginji en voz baja. Todavía no está convencido de que Ban no le teme a la fecha o que al menos es esta la que lo está causando actuar de esa manera.

—¡Ya te dije que no! —grita Ban y se detiene, obligando a Ginji a hacer lo mismo, antes de que puedan llegar a la barra y sentarse—. Paul, necesito dinero para los pasajes.

Paul Wan, dueño de Honky Tonk, no se siente realmente sorprendido al escuchar algo así en lugar de recibir un saludo, por lo que apenas aparta su periódico para ver a los Get Backers antes de contestar.

—¿No deberías pagar tu cuenta antes de pedirme dinero prestado? —pregunta con calma, causando que Ban maldiga en voz baja.

—Natsumi... —dice después, sonriendo encantadoramente, pero la chica de inmediato niega con su cabeza.

Ella no entiende a dónde van a ir o porqué viajarán, pero aunque en parte desea poder ayudarlos también sabe que es mejor no prestarles dinero —o darles cualquier otra cosa que ellos prometan pagar después—.

—Lo siento.

—Ban-chan... —comienza a hablar Ginji, pero Ban lo interrumpe al tiempo que lo hace dar media vuelta con él para salir del café.

—Tengo una idea, Ginji. —Ban no piensa darse por vencido ante el pequeño inconveniente, porque una vez toma una decisión se atiene a ella está el final—. Tendremos que ir de barco en barco pero podremos hacerlo.

Paul sólo puede asumir que con eso Ban se refiere a buscar trabajo en un barco y comenzar el viaje así. Sea como sea, conociéndolos a ellos y a su suerte, es seguro que no les será tan fácil pero de alguna forma conseguirán lo que sea que quieran hacer.

—¿Estarán bien? —pregunta Natsumi, todavía confundida.

—El próximo mes estarán de regreso sanos y salvos y agrandando su deuda —asegura Paul con un suspiro, volviendo a concentrarse en el periódico.

A pesar de lo que Paul cree, podríamos preguntarnos si realmente conseguirán llegar a tiempo a Alemania, si podrán proteger la tumba y cómo tendrán que hacerlo, pero eso es algo que todavía no podemos saber.

Tal vez, algún día, lo haremos y podremos contar esa historia.


End file.
